yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn
오드아이즈 유니콘 | pt_name = Unicórnio Camarartista de Olhos Anômalos | es_name = Artistamigo Unicornio de Ojos Anómalos | ja_name = オッドアイズ・ユニコーン | romaji_name = Entameito Oddoaizu Yunikōn | trans_name = Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn | image = PerformapalOddEyesUnicorn-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | pendulum_scale = 8 | level = 1 | atk = 100 | def = 600 | passcode = 86157908 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, when your "Odd-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 other "Performapal" monster you control; that attacking monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field). | lore = When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Performapal" monster in your GY; gain LP equal to its ATK. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois, tant que cette carte est dans votre Zone Pendule, lorsqu'un monstre "Yeux Impairs" que vous contrôlez déclare une attaque : vous pouvez cibler 1 autre monstre "Potartiste" que vous contrôlez ; jusqu'à la fin de la Battle Phase (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain), le monstre attaquant gagne une ATK égale à l'ATK d'origine du monstre ciblé sur le Terrain. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement ou Spécialement : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "Potartiste" dans votre Cimetière ; gagnez des LP égaux à son ATK. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal, solange sich diese Karte in deiner Pendelzone befindet, wenn ein „Buntäugig“-Monster, das du kontrollierst, einen Angriff deklariert: Du kannst 1 anderes „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst; das angreifende Monster erhält bis zum Ende der Battle Phase ATK in Höhe der Grund-ATK des als Ziel gewählten Monsters auf dem Spielfeld (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; du erhältst LP in Höhe seiner ATK. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta, mentre questa carta è nella tua Zona Pendulum, quando un mostro "Occhi Diversi" che controlli dichiara un attacco: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 altro mostro "Artistamico" che controlli; quel mostro attaccante guadagna ATK pari all'ATK originale del mostro sul Terreno scelto come bersaglio, fino alla fine della Battle Phase (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente o Specialmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Artistamico" nel tuo Cimitero; guadagni LP pari al suo ATK. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez, enquanto este card estiver na sua Zona de Pêndulo, quando um monstro "Olhos Anômalos" que você controla declarar um ataque: você pode escolher 1 outro monstro "Camarartista" que você controla; até o final da Fase de Batalha, esse monstro atacante ganha ATK igual ao ATK original do monstro escolhido como alvo no campo (mesmo que este card deixe o campo). | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: você pode escolher 1 monstro "Camarartista" no seu Cemitério; ganhe PV igual ao ATK dele. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez, mientras esta carta está en tu Zona de Péndulo, cuando tu monstruo "Ojos Anómalos" declara un ataque: puedes seleccionar otro monstruo "Artistamigo" que controles; hasta el final de la Battle Phase, ese monstruo atacante gana ATK igual al ATK original del monstruo seleccionado en el Campo (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Artistamigo" en tu Cementerio; gana LP iguales a su ATK. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：このカードがＰゾーンに存在する限り１度だけ、自分の「オッドアイズ」モンスターの攻撃宣言時、そのモンスター以外の自分フィールドの「 」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。その攻撃モンスターの攻撃力はバトルフェイズ終了時まで、対象のモンスターの元々の攻撃力分アップする。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚・特殊召喚に成功した時、自分の墓地の「 」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力分だけ自分はＬＰを回復する。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 이 카드가 펜듈럼 존에 존재하는 한 1번만, 자신의 "오드아이즈" 몬스터의 공격 선언시, 그 몬스터 이외의 자신 필드의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 공격 몬스터의 공격력은 배틀 페이즈 종료시까지, 대상 몬스터의 원래 공격력만큼 올린다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 자신 묘지의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 공격력만큼만 자신은 LP 를 회복한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Odd-Eyes * Performapal | supports_archetypes = * Odd-Eyes * Performapal | stat_change = Your monsters gain ATK | life_points = You gain Life Points | action = * Activates upon attack declaration * Activates upon Normal Summon * Activates upon Special Summon | misc = Once while face-up on the field | database_id = 12276 }}